A Percabeth Christmas Carol
by iluvwritingxoxo
Summary: A Christmas Carol...Percabeth style with my own twists and surprises. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's almost Christmas time so I decided to write a Christmas-themed story about Percy and Annabeth. All of the Greek myths stuff do not exist in this particular story. Instead Percy and Annabeth are regular high school students.

_I took the plot of the Christmas Carol and centered it around my own story. Here's a sneak peek:_

_

* * *

_"Why shouldn't I?" She snapped, still inching down the hall, eyes twitching slightly. "They hurt you and the bastard didn't do anything to stop it."

"He couldn't!" I answered defensively.

"Annabeth, enough!" She shouted. "You've been living in a fantasy long enough. The Percy we knew is gone! In his place is a monster! Why do you keep defending him?"

"I-"

* * *

"Hey Perce. How's Annabeth?" Seth smirked. He looked the same as he always did. Same glossy black hair. Fierce green eyes. Lips quirked into his signature smirk.

I scowled and scanned the hallways. "This is pretty smart of you, appearing in public."

"Chillax, bro." He hovered an inch above the linoleum floor. "Only you can see me."

"Great." I drawled sarcastically.

"So, how's Annabeth?" He asked nonchalantly.

God. I felt like he's setting me up for a trap. Hearing her name made my heart thumped erratically. "Fine."

"You sure?"

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked tightly.

"Let me introduce myself." Seth cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes. Always the one for theatric. "Hello Perseus Jackson, I am Seth Jackson, Ghost of the Past."

I stared at my brother then chuckled good-humoredly. "That's nice. You're suppose to be...hmmm..I don't know..dead?"

* * *

"What are you talking about?" I was really confused. Then I realized none of this made sense. Though apparently, insanity and madness runs in the family.

"You're with the wrong person," He explained impatiently.

_The wrong person?_

_

* * *

_

"Promise me we'll always be best friends" Percy said, while holding out his pudgy pinky.

Annabeth smiled, her teeth showing. "I promise," and interwined their pinkies together.

* * *

I scanned the room and what I saw filled my body with rage and shock. There stood my girlfriend making out with Marcus, the school badboy. I clenched my fist, ready to cross the distance between me and them.

* * *

"Why did you do this to me?" I screamed

"Easy, I was only with you because of the money. Once you're broke, I dump you like a lunch tray" Serena said with a sneer and with a last look, she left.

* * *

My mom saw the confuse look on my face and gesture to a grave. I read the word script on the rock:

Annabeth Chase

February 16, 1988 - January 29, 2013

In Honor of Our Beloved Sister

"What are you doing here?" Her voice seeping with acid.

I just grabbed her and kissed her.

* * *

_So. There you go. A sneak peek of the new story. It'll be a short one. Maybe five-ten chapters? I'm not sure._

_But if you want the first chapter, make sure to review!_

_Remember: more reviews = faster updates_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or The Christmas Carol though my twists are mine alone. _


	2. Chapter 2

_One._

Annabeth's POV:  
I walked the halls of Jefferson High, my head low, my books tight to my chest. Everything was what it's supposed to be. The geeks/nerds huddled in a group, discussing homework, extra credits and whatnot. The popular kids was either applying lipstick, or sucking faces. I've been in this little town my entire life and nothing changed.

At least I thought nothing would change. But I was proven wrong two years ago. _He_ changed. He changed, for worse. He used to be my best friend, my longest friend. One summer, what we had crumbed to dust. So now, whenever I passed him in the hallways, I was accustom to adverting my gaze and avoiding eye contact. I still believe that whatever was left of the boy I grew up with, the boy I loved, was still there. Now, as the year passed, I had my doubts.

His name?

Percy Jackson. Captain of the football team. A jock. Player.

He used to be extremely sweet and caring. He was the kind of guy that woud kiss your booboo if you get hurt. Now? Now he was a world-class jerk. Manipulative. Selfish. Self-centered. The list can go on and on.

Ever since he broke away from our group, things hasn't been the same. My friends and I long since gave up trying to convert him back to the boy he used to be. Then, he was the sympathetic one, the one you can talk to. We used to go up to him for advice and such. I was the closest one to him and I him.

We look at him with disgust and pity and fury. To be honest, I don't blame them. He picks on us with his posse every chance he gets. He mocks us. He made our Sophomore, Junior and now our Senior year a living hell.

As I walk down the hall to my locker, he caught my eyes. He always did. Thalia called me stupid to be lusting after him after what he did to us. And I wouldn't exactly call it lusting. It was more like crushing. But nevertheless, she was right. But it was so hard to forget the sweet memories of us before he turned.

I threw my books in my locker and watched him converse with his jockies longingly. I caught myself and shook my head angrily. Thalia was right, I am stupid. I should be angry, furious at him for what he did to us, especially me.

But somehow, I could never bring myself to _hate_ him. It was impossible for me.

Percy's P.O.V.  
I turn to my left and saw my best friend, Ethan Wills, making out with some blonde chick. I smirked, he seems to be having fun. Out of the corner of eyes, I saw Annabeth Chase, a nerd. She look so pathetic. Even as I thought that, I realized it wasn't true. Annabeth may sometime be a huge nerd but she was actually fun to be around. You know, when she wasn't babbling on and on about Greek architectures.

I rolled my eyes, remembering the time she droned me to sleep talking about the Partheleon; but I had to crack a smile.

Ethan pulled away from the blonde and stared at me quizzically, following my gaze to Annabeth, standing in front of her locker. He shook his head and its meaning floated into my mind like leaves whirling in the Autumn breeze, which of course brought up another memory of Annabeth and I.

_Don't. If they see you staring, you're a dead man._

I scowled at Ethan and snapped my attention back to my persistent girlfriend. Head cheer of course. I settle for nothing less. She was chirping about this awesome party her friends were throwing. I plastered on a smile while I groaned internally.

Sure, being a jock had perks. The girls. The party. The VIP. The special treatments.

_But was it worth it? Ditching your friend and making their lives a living Hell? Leaving Annabeth alone?_

I cursed at the voice in my brain. I missed the times when my old friends and I hung out. And sometimes I wished I stayed with them. But what's done is done. I can't undone my decision to become a jock. I can't go back to my friends and expected them to accept me with open arms. Well, Annabeth would. She always had a soft spot for me. And I her. She was the only who really get me. She was the only one who stayed with me throughout the effect of my parents and brother's death.

But I did offer her to join me. Become a popular. She'd refused, as I thought she would. I knew the answer before I even asked her. She wouldn't ditched our - _her_ - friends like that.

Like I did.

I shook my head, trying to clear away the pestering thoughts of regrets and _What if_?s I really shouldn't be thinking of that. It would only create more problems. For me, anyways.

"Hey guys." Serena, my girlfriend, said, capturing our attention. She flashed a mischevous smile. "Wanna mess with the nerds?"

The jockies nodded eagerly. I sighed. Always the followers.

"Who's the victim, Serena?" The blonde asked.

Serena moved her finger over the line of nerds, scanning for victims. Her index finger landed on a girl with blonde hair and one hell of a figure. I was about to agree. Afterwards, I could comfort her and she can help with this little problem of mine. At the last minute, the girl turned and my heart crawled up my throat.

"Annabeth Chase?" Ethan crowed. "Hell yes!"

They moved in on her while I stayed back, panic closing my throat. I wasn't apart of my old group anymore and I was sure I'm not Annabeth's friend anymore but I didn't want to make her life any worse. She got enough from me two years ago to last a lifetime.

Ethan sautered back to me, bumped our shoulders together and spoke lowly, "Don't screw this up."

_Too late,_ I thought bitterly. I shuffled behind them as they cornered my best friend.

Well? Good? Bad? Horrendous? Amazing? Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Two._

Annabeth's P.O.V.  
I felt their gazes throbbing my back. I didn't know what they were up to and I didn't want to know. I turned around slowly. Sure enough, the jocks were stalking up to me. The hallways cleared up fast. Great.

I was alone with Percy and his stupid posse. Whoop-de-fucking-do.

I suddenly wished Thalia, Luke, Nico, and Callie (her real name is Calypso but she wants to be called Callie) were here. I could use Thalia's pigheadedness and Luke's boldness. But unfortunately, they _weren't_ here.

That means I'm on my own.

I was never good at defending myself. All my life, I had been dependent of my friends. Now they weren't here and I'm basically defenseless. Karma's a bitch.

Despite myself, I found my eyes darting to his form, his face. I swallowed painfully. He looked so amazing. Since high school, he started working out and I saw the result of those training exercises etched into his arms, his chest, his stomach and his legs. They were muscle-packed. Six packs, biceps, triceps, you name it. His features look the same but more pronounced and more prominent. I adverted my eyes. No need to add more embarrassment on my part.

The temptation was too powerful, especially with him right in front of me, I looked into Percy's piercing green eyes, the greenest of green, and hoped he woud stop them. I hoped he recognized some traces of his old self and come to my defense.

But I knew that he wouldn't. The boy I knew died a long time ago; I just choose to not accept it.

Percy's P.O.V.  
"Hey loser," Serena called snottingly. Suddenly, I hated everything about her. Her cruel nature and her nasal-ed voice. Her skimpy outfits. I clenched my fist as Serena put her fresh-manicured nails on Annabeth's shoulders and spun her around. Ethan glared at me and the message passed between us.

Yeah, I get it. Don't screw up.

"Yeah?" Annabeth's voice shook and I ducked my head. I didn't want to see this. I couldn't bare to see her get hurt and knowing I did nothing to stop it. Her eyes shone with fear and helplessness. I wanted to hold her just like I did when we were ten and she scraped her knees trying to keep up with me on the skateboard. I wanted to feel the warmth that radiated off her when she held onto me as I cried when I knew my family were gone.

Serena didn't answer, just smirked. She grasped a handful of Annabeth's long, blond hair and gave a hard tug. Annabeth cried out in pain. Grinning like Annabeth's pain refreshed her, Serena gripped Annabeth's arm and slammed her against the rows of lockers.

I heard a loud bang and saw Annabeth's slid down to the floor. My eyes teared up but I kept my cool. It wouldn't help anyone if I cried right now. But that still didn't stop the pain that clenched at my heart.

Annabeth's P.O.V.  
I heard a loud bang as my head hit the metal lockers. The sound reverberated through my body and I reach up to my head. My fingers felt something warm. It was crimson and wet. I realized it was blood. _Blood_ matted my hair and my head throbbed. Did I have a conclusion? It felt like it. I didn't realize how hard I hit the stupid lockers. I groaned softly and clutched at my pounding head.

I look up to see the jocks laughing as they high-five each other. My eyes met Percy's, he was laughing along with them though it sounded forced. I shook my head; my blond hair falling around my face like a veil, obscuring my view. I hastily picked up my books and felt tears pricked at my eyelids.

_No. Not now. Please not now._

But the traitor tears fell like rivulets down my cheeks. That only made them laugh harder. I squeeze my eyes shut and scrambled down the hall, tripping over my own feet. The laughter increased, louder and louder until I felt it all around me, trapping me like a caged animal. I turned a corner and ran smack into Thalia. She took one look at my tear-stained face, my blood-matted hair and the bruises on my arms and came to a conclusion. "Percy." She growled.

I nodded imperceptibly. Thalia scowled and marched in the direction of the now-fading laughter. I gripped her arm tightly. "Thalia don't!"

"Why shouldn't I?" She snapped, still inching down the hall, eyes twitching slightly. "They hurt you and the bastard didn't do anything to stop it."

"He couldn't!" I answered defensively.

"Annabeth, enough!" She shouted. "You've been living in a fantasy long enough. The Percy we knew is gone! In his place is a monster! Why do you keep defending him?"

"I-"

"Answer me, Annabeth Chase. Why do you keep defending Seaweed Brain and brushing off all the things he done to caused you pain?" She demanded, anger temporarily subsiding and was replaced by frustration.

"I-"

"Stop stuttering and answer me!" She snapped harshly.

How could I? How could I tell her that I'm in love with the Seaweed Brain? She'd laughed and call me delusional. I squeeze my eyes shut. I couldn't, I realized.

But I also couldn't hold it in anymore. I told Percy once. Just once and he'd thought I meant it as a sisterly way or a best friend I-love-you. I had been so embarrassed. There's no doubt that Thalia wouldn't react the same way.

I love Percy since...a long time ago. We were extremely closed. My love for him had always been more than the love of a brother and sister. Seeing him now, so cold and hard break my heart.

I knew he didn't feel the same way I did but there was a seed sprouting in the back of my mind whispering words of doubts in my mind: _What if he does love you? What if he wants you?_

But I would always brushed it away. I was setting myself up for more pain. In a way, he would always be my biggest _what if?_

"Well?" Thalia demanded.

"I always thought he would come back to us. That underneath all that coldness, the old Percy Jackson would resurface." It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the entire truth either.

Thalia's face softened. "I know how you felt. But you seen how he is. I think that part of him, the part we all loved, dissolved, leaving only the cruel remains behind."

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

_Three._

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I sat in my history class, bored as hell. I couldn't get the image of Annabeth running off, sobbing out of my head. It stuck with me. A horrible reminder of something that was my fault. When she looked at me with those eyes; eyes filled with tears and hatred, my heart literally splintered off into pieces. I should have stopped it. I should have intervened. It went too far. What if Annabeth got hurt? I cursed under my breath. _Of course_, she got hurt. I saw blood and heard her cries of pain. The image seared itself permanently into my brain. It would always haunt me. I swiped at my eyes angrily.

They felt wet and misty. If I didn't get myself together, I would bust out crying and we wouldn't want that, now would we? I thought angrily. I had an image to protect. A rep. I couldn't throw that away for anyone. Even Annabeth. It was an image I worked so hard to earn.

_But was it worth it?_ My conscience whispered.

I scowled. _"Shut up!"_

Quiet.

Did I say that out loud?

"Excuse me, Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Bell screeched, brows raised. He was this dude in his fifties. Beard. Wisps of hair sticking to his bald scalp. All in all, he was a sore to the eye.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." I muttered, receiving some snickers and batted eyelashes from the swooning girls. I admit, I'm not self-centered or anything but I'm hot.

"I see. Please keep your commentaries to yourself." He turned back to the board and I rolled my eyes.

"What is up with you?" Ethan hissed. "Chill out. It was a joke."

I'd separated Ethan from the jockies when we dispersed for class. I gave him whole lecture on why Annabeth's off-limits. He promptly flipped me off and slung an arm around the blond girl he was making out with and walked to class.

I was fuming.

And the fact that Mr. Bell was going on and on about some dead dude didn't improve my sour mood. I was tired and cranky. Soon enough, the buzzing of the lesson was drowned out. My eyelids started to droop and I doozed off...

I was woken by a tap on my shoulder, I looked up to see...Seth? What the fuck? What was my dead brother doing here, at my school, hovering above my desk? I looked around the room, hoping at least one person saw the transparent figure too and that it wasn't just me. I'm going crazy, I thought frantically. I should be on medication. They should lock me up in one of those mental institution.

Too shocked to speak, I just stared. Reality finally caught up to me and I screamed. Every head in the class was focused on me and I gulped. I didn't realized we were watching a video so my scream echoed around the room eerily.

"Mr. Jackson!" Mr. Bell snapped. "If this movie is too much for you, I suggest you step out."

The class burst into laughter but I ignored them. Robotically, I looped my hand around my backpack strap and slung it over my shoulder. I mechanically walked out of the classroom, feeling the stares burn a hole into my back.

"Hey Perce. How's Annabeth?" Seth smirked. He looked the same as he always did. Same glossy black hair. Fierce green eyes. Lips quirked into his signature smirk.

I scowled and scanned the hallways. "This is pretty smart of you, appearing in public."

"Chillax, bro." He hovered an inch above the linoleum floor. "Only you can see me."

"Great." I drawled sarcastically.

"So, how's Annabeth?" He asked nonchalantly.

God. I felt like he's setting me up for a trap. Hearing her name made my heart thumped erratically. "Fine."

"You sure?"

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked tightly.

"Let me introduce myself." Seth cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes. Always the one for theatrics. "Hello Perseus Jackson, I am Seth Jackson, Ghost of the Past."

I stared at my brother then chuckled good-humoredly. "That's nice. You're suppose to be...hmmm..I don't know..dead?"

"I was sent here to make sure you chose the right one," He said, heaving a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" I was really confused. Then I realized none of this made sense. Though apparently, insanity and madness runs in the family.

"You're with the wrong person," He explained impatiently.

_The wrong person?_

He held out his hand for me to take. I stared at it like it's deadly, which in this case, it might be. He thrust his hand at me again and I hesitantly took it. I found myself floating into a black, humid vortex, holding on to my brother's hand for dear life. I close my eyes, hoping this is all just a horrible nightmare. I was hit with a nauseating sense of vertigo and I clamped my mouth together to stop my lunch from up heaving itself out of my mouth.

"Don't throw up." Seth warned. "I didn't get the barf coverage."

I rolled my eyes but managed to contain my food from leaving my body.

"Open your eyes, Percy." Seth told me; a hint of satisfaction and amusement coated his voice.

I slowly peeked out from one eyes, and I found myself staring at two kids playing in a park surrounded by aspens and pine trees. "Who are they?"

"You don't remember?" Seth asked with as sheepish smile, staring at the two kids intently, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

It took me a minute to finally recognize who the kids were. They were me and Annabeth when we were still best friends, before that accident that ended my parents and jerk of a brother's life, maybe in third grade or somewhere near that time.

I could remember the scene clearly now...

_**Past:**_  
"Promise me we'll always be best friends" Percy said, while holding out his pudgy pinkie.

Annabeth smiled, her teeth showing, her grey eyes glowing. "I promise," and intertwined their pinkies together.

_**Present:**_

_Bond for life._

I smiled while watching them. My head immediately filled with guilt. What happened between us? We used to be so happy back then. I had to ruin everything. I had to caused my best friend pain ever since I turned my back on her. Just seeing this, reliving our promise we made to each other, made me realized how much I missed my friend's goofy nature and sardonic remarks. I turn to my brother. My voice cracking as I demanded, "Why did you show me this?"

"What you see, you need to make your own interpretation of." Seth smiled sadly and snapped his fingers, I found myself sitting in my seat in my History class. It was as if I had imagined the whole thing. I decided to shake it off, and forget it had happened. But I couldn't.

_Promise me we'll aways be best friends._

_I promise._

_I promise. _

I always thought that Annabeth had broken that promise.

But she didn't.

I did.

When I made her promise not to.

* * *

_Well? Terrific? Amazing? Horrible? Terrible? So-bad-that-I-should-stop-writing-immediately?_

_Well, there's only two more chapters of this story. Like, I said, it was a short story. :)_

_The faster you review, the faster I update! And the upcoming chapters are gonna blow you awayyy. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Four._

Percy's POV:

The bell had rung and I hurried out of class. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I went to my locker, and grabbed necessary books for my next class, which happened to be Geometry, my worst class and the one I'm failing. Slamming my locker shut, I turned around and was face-to-face with my dad. Wow. Talk about your spitting image. I pinched the bridge of my nose. What is this? Scared-the-shit-out-of-Percy-day? "D-dad?" I choked, glancing around to make sure the same rule applies with a _different_ ghost, person, thing.

"Hello, Son, I am Ghost of the Present." My dad said, holding out his hand. I shrank back from it, not wanting to relive the nausea and vertigo another time. But I was also scared of what I might see. The image of the Past shocked me and brought forth the old Percy, the one I'd work so hard to keep buried under the harshness and the coldness. I was afraid that if the image is of Annabeth, while she was being cornered, I would crumble. My love for my best friend didn't fade, it never did. It was just...frozen.

He extended his hand further, patience and reassurance shone from his eyes and I knew that there was no way out of this. I place my hand in his and was once again surprised at the solidness of his feature. I didn't know what I'd expected. Transparency, wavering figures, ghostly images. As I was sucked into the void, I mentally prepared myself for the worst.

I found myself standing in the halls of Jefferson High. Surprised, I glanced around, sure that I had been transported to a different place entirely. But no. I was still at school. Too bad. I was hoping to appeared in like, Paris or something.

There was a circle formed around the row of lockers. I looked at my dad, his eyes shone with barely controlled disappointment. We easily walked through the heart of the circle and I immediately felt sick. I dreaded this. So much. My heart clenched my guilt gnawed repeatedly at my stomach. I clenched my hands and resist the urge to create a crater in Ethan's mocking face. I knew it wouldn't do me any good since he wouldn't feel a thing. Besides, I'm a damn ghost, a mere observer, my fist would probably go through his thick head.

There sprawled my best friend, no, ex-best friend, bleeding and her cheek were stained with dried tears. I saw her eyes met mine, the me that was a participant and desperation flashed through them, following by resignation.

_Why didn't I do something?_ I bristled angrily.

I looked toward my dad, tears filled my own eyes, threatening to fall. He nodded at me sadly, and snapped his fingers.

I was in an empty science lab, the blinds were close and the door was locked. Odd. This room is usually unlock and sunlight were usually found filtering through the open blinds. I scanned the room and what I saw filled my body with rage, shock, fury, disbelief, a combination of all four!

There stood my girlfriend making out with Marcus, the school bad boy. It seemed like they were enjoying themselves because his hands were locked around her waist and her fingers were interlocked around his neck. I clenched my fist, ready to cross the distance between them. My dad must have read my mind, huh..didn't know he could do that, because put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Shaking his head, he waved away the image, transporting me back to reality.

I was now in the busy halls of my hectic high school. I looked for my dad but he was nowhere to be found. I guess he disappeared. I walked toward my Geometry class in a trance. Why was Serena cheating on me with Marcus? Was I not good enough for her? All these questions were running through my head, but they didn't matter. The most important question was...Why had I let Annabeth go? And without a fight?

I never thought of myself as a quitter. I was usually pretty determine. If I wanted something, I would've gotten it, no questions asked. Why hadn't I been more persistent with Annabeth?

_Because you didn't care._...

I grunted angrily and impaled my fist against the metal lockers. The impact reverberated down my fist and spread throughout my body.

"That is a violation of school property, Mr. Jackson." Mrs. Polin chided as she passed.

I shrugged. "Just needed to take my anger out on something."

She nodded like she understood, which I doubt. "Very well. Do not let me catch you again. Get to class, young man."

I shuffled off, leaving bitter and angry.

I came in five minutes late. Don't ask me why. I just felt the need to sit in the boys' restroom for five minutes sorting through the turmoil that is my life. The teacher was talking about Similar Triangle. My mind was blank, no surprises there, my mind is always blank when it comes to Geometry. Maybe that's why I was failing this class with a 67.

"Percy." I heard someone whisper. I looked around and found that all eyes were trained upfront. I shrugged but the feeling of being watch didn't leave me. "Percy." I heard again.

I sighed and forced myself to look up, knowing exactly what and who I would find. My mom was standing, no, hovering over me. What is with all the ghost? I'd been a good boy. Not where Annabeth was concerned, anyway.

"Hello, Percy," My mom greeted with a pleasant smile but I saw the fondness and sadness in her brown depths. "I am Ghost of the Future." Like both my brother and father, she held out her hand, smiling the smile that always seem to say_, everything's gonna be alright, baby._ I took it without a second thought. In less than a moment, I was whisked away to the darkness of the void. I blinked and the scene dissipated, fogs lingering but I could make out the two figures standing there. It was me and Serena. This was my future. With a girl I barely love. Or loved at all.

"Watch, my boy." Mom whispered, directing my attention to the argument that was being displayed out to us.

* * *

_There's only one more chapter left in this story. Eep! I think you guys are gonna like the ending. ;)_

_Goood? Terrible? Fan-fucking-tastic? _

_Come onn peoplez, I need feedbacks._


	6. Chapter 6

_Five._

_**Future**_

"Why did you do this to me?" I growled, fingering the ring deftly sitting on my left hand ring finger.

Standing beside the kitchen counter, I watched with narrowed eyes as she packs and repacks her suitcases to make sure everything that was hers, she got. The diamond necklace I bought for her for our two years wedding anniversary sat heavily at the hollow of her neck. I wanted nothing more than to rip the rock of its chain and flung it out the window. Or return for a full refund.

Serena smirked. "Simple. You had money. I stayed with you. Now you don't." She enunciated. "So, in result of your brokenness, I'm gone."

I fumed, finally realizing her true nature. "You were only with my because of my status and the money."

She clapped slowly, heaving her suitcases off the floor and lugged it to the front door. "Very good! If only you realized that sooner." She blew me an air-kiss. "Ciao! I'm off!"

_**Present**_

I stared at the scene before me, uncomprehending and numbed. I turned to my mom, hoping she could explain the hotness I felt as my heart thumped erratically.

"Don't. Not yet." As if she sensed my dread and held out her long fingers. I clasped mine in hers, figments dissolving in the breezy wind.

_**Future**_

Once again, the scenery change. We were now standing at the cemetery. Okay. What is going on? What were we doing here? My mom saw the confuse look on my face and gesture to a tombstone delicately placed in the well-cared area of the cemetery. I read the word engraved in calligraphy on the rock.

_Annabeth Chase  
February 16, 1988 - January 29, 2013  
In Honor of Our Beloved Sister_

"No! No, no, no! How?" I cried, unable to take my eyes off the engraving as the tears ran in rivulets down my cheeks.

"When you married Serena, she was heartbroken, She didn't know what to do. She tried to get on with her life. But, remember, you were a great business man. You were everywhere. In magazines. Television. Talk shows. She felt alone. Sure, Thalia, Luke, Nico, and Calypso were with her but she didn't receive your love. She wanted to die and she tried committing suicide. She didn't succeed the first two times. But...in the end, it wasn't what killed her. She didn't die by her own hands. " My mom replied, her voice cracking. Annabeth was always like a second child to her.

"How did she die?" I whispered hoarsely, my face ashen.

"Fire. Someone set fire to her house. She didn't make it out." I could see silver streaks making their way down my mother's porcelain cheeks.

"Take me back! Now." I bellowed, still numbed from what I saw and from the pain I felt.. My beautiful Annabeth was gone. Leaving the world without the sensation of love. Died a young maiden, unbeknownst to love. And whose fault was it?

Mine. My fault she died. My fault she was alone. My fault she departed this world so young. My mother did nothing to soothe me, just stood and watch as my heart slowly breaks. "Mom." I repeated. "Take me back."

Finally she nodded, her expression pained and filled with pensive. She waved her hands slowly and I felt myself disappearing.

I sat up with a jolt. I was still in my Geometry class and the teacher was still babbling about triangles. I couldn't care less about my education right now and I proved just that by the stunt I was about to pull.

I grabbed my books and rushed out the door, the teacher's voice becoming more and more distant with every step I took. I ran out the front doors, ignored the secretary seated at the office and into my car. Switching on the ignition, I stepped on the gas, unaware and didn't care for the speed limit. There was nothing else that mattered. Nothing else expect her pained-filled eyes and her love for me. After 5 minutes of relentless driving, I took the final turn and ended up at the step of a familiar house. Jumping out as thunder clouds rolled in and rain drizzled down the cement walkway, I rang the doorbell and waited.

Annabeth opened the door, surprised. Her blond was free of blood and she had changed out of her school uniform into sweats and one of my old T-shirts, which I would have to ask her about later. What startled me was her eyes, her angry, gray sparkling eyes. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was seeping with acid and venom as she glared at me.

Choosing to ignore the question, I grabbed her and pressed her soft lips to hungry ones. She resist but I was too strong and the way I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist gave me an advantage.

She tries to push me off but I just tightened my hold. She slowly started to give in. I felt her kissing me back as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her out on the driveway. Somehow, it felt more real if we were out in the open, with witnesses. Rain splatted us, drenching us with water. Sweet cooling water as my body heats up with the passion of the kiss. We didn't care if we were gonna end up having phenomena. All that was important was that she was in my arms. All my worries about my 'friends' and how I was going to tell them slipped from my mind as she pulled me tighter. I knew I wasn't going to get off the hook that easily, but it doesn't matter, I was gonna earn her trust. I was determine to change my - our - future, for the better.

I was determine to stop hurting her and made sure she was never, ever alone.

She finally pulls away from me, pressing our forehead together. "You know what today is?"

"Day before Christmas?"

"Yes but what else?" She prompted.

I pursed my lips, pretending to think when the answer was already front and center in my mind. "Hm."

She pushed me away, scowling.

I pulled her back in my arms and buried my face in the nook of her neck. "I'm kidding. It was the day we made that promise." I pulled back. "Speaking of which," I held out my pinky, "promise me we'll be together forever."

She chuckled. "You're so childish, but-"

I shook my head stubbornly. "Promise me."

She sighed playfully and hook our pinkies together. "I promise."

_This_ promise, I'm not breaking. Ever.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

Last chapter of this story! :) I had so much fun writing this! Now that this story is finish, I can focus on my other stories and begin 'A Love Meant To Be' the Sequel! :D

__So, please review!


End file.
